Last Days of Humanity
Last Days of Humanity (or L.D.O.H.) is a goregrind band from Noord-Brabant, Netherlands formed in 1989. Their sound is mostly composed of relentless blast-beats and short songs about gory actions. The band has been recognized as one of the most famous goregrind bands in the Dutch scene. Since their beginnings, they have released 3 studio albums, 2 demos, 2 extended plays, 10 splits, one live album and 3 compilations. History Last Days of Humanity was formed in 1989 in Uden, Noord-Brabant, Netherlands. The band consisted of a duet of vocalists, then moved into a trio. After 2 demos (the first of the same name and the second titled Human Atrocity) and some splits, the band signed a contract in 1998 with Bones Brigade Records, and released a few albums. Their sound was very typical grindcore in the Napalm Death style, but on their last album, Putrefaction in Progress, the chaos is total: the drums are overly fast, the guitar and the bass saturated to the extreme so that the notes can not no longer be discerned, and the screams of the singer are pitched to the extreme. Over the albums, they tested different levels of vocal distortion (different on each split and each album). Their technique has also evolved, including the guitar sounds. The various drummers that the band recruited were all extremely fast, the most notorious of them being Marc Palmen (e.g. his technical performances on the song "A Divine Proclamation of Finishing the Present Existence", from the album Putrefaction in Progress). Musical style and Imagery Musical style ''' The band is known for playing at an extremely high speed, as well as for its many line-up changes and the vocals pitched to the extreme. '''Imagery The album covers are real photographs of horribly mutilated corpses (a body with the brain out of the cranial box for Hymns of Indigestible Suppuration and a mutilated man's corpse on the back of the cover of The XTC of Swallowing LDOH Feaces). However, they have never been censored. Members Current * Hans Smits – vocals (1989-1997, 2010–present) * Rogier Kuzee - bass (2004-2006, 2010–present) Former * Erwin de Wit - bass, drums (1989-1992, 1996-2003) * Dennis Dekkers - bass (1992-1993) * Glenn Jagers - drums (1993-1997) * Mark Snijders - guitar (1994-1995) * Martie van Sinten - bass (1994-1995) * William van de Ven - guitar (1994-2006, 2010–?) * Anne vd Burgt - guitar (1996-1998) * Bart Boumans - vocals (1998-2000) * Rutger Noij - drums (1998) * Mark Palmen - drums, vocals (1999-2006, 2010–?) * Boris Cornelissen - vocals (2000) * Erwin de Groot - vocals (2001-2005) * Rogier Kuzee - bass,vocals (2004-2006) * Bas van Geffan - bass (2004) * Emil - drums * Niels Bonneveld - drums * Joep van Raak - drums * Roel Nijdam - guitar * Melanie Stamp - bass (2010-2014) Discography Studio albums * The Sound of Rancid Juices Sloshing Around Your Coffin (1998) * Hymns of Indigestible Suppuration (2000) * Putrefaction in Progress (2006) EPs * In Advanced Haemorrhaging Conditions (2005) * The Complicated Reflex and Depraved Scent of the Retrograde Reflux in Formula (2019) Demos * Last Days of Humanity (1992) * Human Atrocity (1993) Live albums * The XTC of Swallowing LDOH Faeces (2004) Splits * Last Days of Humanity / Vulgar Degenerate (with Vulgar Degenerate, 1994) * Pathological Dreams (with Confessions of Obscurity, 1995) * Defleshed by Flies (with Rakitis, 1996) * Split Up for Better Digestion (with Morgue, 2000) * Choked in Anal Mange (with Cock and Ball Torture, 2001) * 138 Minutes Body Disposal (with Stoma, 2001) * Dutch Assault (split with Suppository, S.M.E.S. and Inhume, 2003) * Last Days of Humanity / Lymphatic Phlegm (with Lymphatic Phlegm, 2004) * Necrocannibalistic Vomitorium / Last Days of Humanity (with Necrocannibalistic Vomitorium, 2012) * F.U.B.A.R. / Last Days of Humanity (with F.U.B.A.R., 2017) Compilations * Rest in Gore 1989–2006 (2007) * Goresurrection (2012) Compilation appearances * Comeback of Goregods: Tribute to Regurgitate (2001) External links * Facebook * Bones Brigade Records Category:Goregrind bands